<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Playing Nice by markthecreep</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23240437">Playing Nice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/markthecreep/pseuds/markthecreep'>markthecreep</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, F/F, Female Homosexuality, Lesbian Character, subs talking to subs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:21:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23240437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/markthecreep/pseuds/markthecreep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Julie doesn't like fellow submissive lesbian Cole. When they are asked to play together, Cole decides they need to have a talk beforehand.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Playing Nice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cole did everything wrong, Julie thought. She stood out from all of the other sub girls and Julie hated her for it. By all rights, a freak like her should be relegated to the sidelines, barely ever touching dommes, or left completely uninvited by the end of a party. But the women didn’t seem to mind that Cole didn’t shave or put on make-up, that she had a terrible short haircut, that she didn’t wear sexy clothes.</p>
<p>         A good sub was supposed to be hairless and feminine. Maddie and Kate and Shea and the rest all got it. They all came to parties perfectly trimmed, nothing on their pussies or under the arms. They all came with mascara and blush carefully applied to give the right appearance of demure inoffensiveness and willing sexuality. It was an obvious fact that if you wanted to be a good girl, like all subs do, you follow the rules.</p>
<p>         She also hated Cole for when she appeared. Julie only saw her at exclusively lesbian parties. Julie was gay too, but she had learned to get used to the horny men around her, sometimes even playing with a woman at the same time as a man. It made her uncomfortable, of course, but good girls went to parties and didn’t complain. Or they don't play at all.</p>
<p>         Which apparently wasn’t true for Cole. She always came escorted by Miss Shaw or Miss Wolfram, not even having to wait to be selected to play, if she wanted. The two dommes had other girls, but Julie was flaming with jealousy for the soft way she’d seen each of the two women kiss Cole on different occasions. Like she was something more than a toy for their pleasure, like she was something sexy and special.</p>
<p>         Frustratingly, the other dommes seemed to think so too. Cole had played with many of the other dommes who frequented the parties. She was invited even. Being asked she would thank the domme carefully with her surprisingly delicate voice, always saying how lucky she was to serve such a beautiful woman. The way the women moaned when Cole’s mouth was on their pussies also infuriated Julie. The ugly sub was obviously very good at giving pleasure.</p>
<p>         Most of all, Julie hated playing with Cole. At a party a few months ago, Julie had been escorted by Miss Roth (who also escorted Maddie on that night) and her madam invited Cole over to service her pussy. Julie hated how Cole smiled sweetly at her and Mattie, like she wasn’t their competition for Miss Roth’s affection. She hated how Mattie responded to her touch when Cole was ordered to service the other sub as well. Julie hated the curious, playful look on Cole’s face as she ate Maddie, like she was doing more than fulfilling an order. Luckily, Julie’s responsibility during the scene was to be gagged and full of her madam’s fingers, so her resentment was masked.</p>
<p>         All of this meant Julie was not looking forward to the lunch she was about to be getting with Cole.</p>
<p>         At the last party, Julie had been invited to play with Miss Wolfram and Cole. Julie held a particular affinity for being bound and whipped, it always made her gush like a newfound spring. Miss Wolfram had Cole tie her up and chain her bent over to a table. The girl had pulled her moves, saying softly how sexy Julie was and how much fun she was having playing with her, but Julie only made the barest of pleasantries back. Although they both knew better than to openly show hostility, Julie was sure Cole had noticed.</p>
<p>        Miss Wolfram had had a particularly good time with the two of them tho. Julie had been building a relationship with the domme for several months now, playing with her at every party they both attended. On this evening, the rapport finally built to what Julie had been hoping for the whole time. At the end of the night, Miss Wolfram took her aside to ask Julie if she would want to play outside of a party at some point. Being very attracted to the woman, and not one to turn down these opportunities in general, Julie accepted.</p>
<p>         Cole had been close by, and they made loaded eye contact for a moment after Julie’s conversation with the domme ended. Julie smirked, in a cruel satire of Cole’s syrupy kindness. She saw the resentment behind the tomboy’s eyes, behind her careful blank smile. Then, abruptly, the other sub asked if they could have lunch sometime before they played. Deciding to play whatever game Cole did for the moment, Julie accepted as well.</p>
<p>         The day had come. Julie looked in the mirror, making sure her hair, makeup and outfit all showed Cole that Julie was the superior sub. Taking a last glance at her eyeliner, she grabbed her keys and left, driving to the cafe where they had agreed to meet. Entering the establishment, Julie noticed Cole, who waved from her table. Even from this distance, Julie could tell the girl’s expressions were different, away from the tight composure required in front of dommes.</p>
<p>         After grabbing an iced coffee to go, Julie reluctantly sat down across from Cole.</p>
<p>          “Hey,” the other young woman said, with the edge to her tone.</p>
<p>          “Hey,” Julie replied, mirroring the tone.</p>
<p>          They gave each other charged, silent stares for a moment before Cole began again.</p>
<p>          “So. I think we need to talk.”</p>
<p>          “About what?” Julie asked emotionlessly.“</p>
<p>          “Well, we’re going to play together soon, so I thought we should talk about… communication between girls like us, you know,” Cole replied, strained neutrality holding for another moment.</p>
<p>          “You’re barely a girl,” Julie shot back. They weren’t at a party, and they would both behave for Miss Wolfram regardless. Instantly Cole’s gaze grew hard, giving a sharp exhale through her nose. Her whole demeanour changed, mouth tightening shifting her weight from the center of her torso as she lightly held her drink, to leaning her chin on her raised right hand.</p>
<p>          “Now what do you mean by that?” Cole asked icily. </p>
<p>          “I mean you look like an awkward little boy Cole,” Julie replied. Cole grinned back without a shred of humor in her eyes.</p>
<p>          “Why is it you say that, my dear? Don’t I have tits and a pussy like you?” Julie knew she was being baited, but as long as Cole seemed to be taking it, Julie would dish it out.</p>
<p>          “That’s all you have. You don’t look like a girl at all, your hair is too short on your head and too long everywhere else. You can’t do your foundation and you never wear a bra to cover your pathetic tits. You’re such a dyke.”</p>
<p>          Cole scoffed, genuinely amused. “Wow you really fucking hate yourself don’t you.”<br/>          “What, bothering to look like a girl means I hate myself?”</p>
<p>          “That’s not what I mean at all. You’re a dyke too you eat pussy and you love it.”</p>
<p>          “But I’m not a stereotype, I’m not some ugly killjoy.”</p>
<p>          “Wrong, I am always cute and I bring joy wherever I go. Unlike you who sucks laughter from a room and is only barely passable with a million layers of makeup,” Cole replied viciously. Julie was vaguely shocked. She knew Cole was only fake nice, but the other girl had gone straight for Julie’s insecurities and she faltered for a moment before anger fueled her next remark.</p>
<p>          “I can’t believe Miss Wolfram takes pity on a pathetic slut like you. Why would any domme decide to play with someone too stupid to understand how we play these games.”</p>
<p>          Cole giggled, shaking her head. “Okay, I’m going to explain some things to you, things I think you already know, but for some reason you still need me to say out loud.”</p>
<p>          “I don’t need you to-” Julie started before Cole cut her off, raising a hand in front of her.</p>
<p>          “No, nope. Down girl. Have a good fucking listen okay?”</p>
<p>          “Why should I?”</p>
<p>          Cole sighed, looking up at the ceiling with her eyebrows drawn. “Look, I am honestly trying to be nice, because if I wasn’t we wouldn’t even be talking. I would have told Miss Wolfram that I didn’t want to play with you and she would have retracted her offer, which I still might do if you don’t shut up for two minutes. You wouldn’t want that now would you? I know how much fun you have so much fun playing with my Miss Wolfram.”</p>
<p>          Julie bristled, demoralized. As much as she hated it, she believed that her rendezvous could be cancelled if Cole so desired. Cole was clearly more important to Miss Wolfram than Julie herself. “Fine,’ she retorted resentfully. “What is it that you need to say to me?”</p>
<p>          “Oh thank you,” Cole said sarcastically. “So you said I don’t know how we play these games. You’re fucking wrong, I know how the game is played, and I play it better than you, as I have just demonstrated. You are just a jealous little nobody bitch, and I am a prize. You think all of this is a detriment? Julie, this is a pedigree.”</p>
<p>          “What the fuck do you mean?”</p>
<p>          “Are there any other girls like me at parties? Girls who are comfortable in men’s gear, girls who show their bare faces and aren’t afraid to actually look gay. No, it’s only me. And how many of you are there? So pretty, so perfect, so boring. Girls like you are a dime a dozen, you are nothing special. Me, on the other hand, if you’re into any of that stuff, I’m the only shop in town.’</p>
<p>          ‘And the women, they are into it, as you can see. More than you even know, actually. I go to parties you would never get invited to. And you know why they like me? Because I’m a good sub, and I put in effort.”</p>
<p>          “What kind of effort do you put in? You always show up looking like shit.”</p>
<p>          Cole paused for a moment, looking Julie hard in the eyes, her mouth drawn.</p>
<p>          “I don’t know if you really believe that. Besides, have you ever taken a second to look at my nails? Always immaculate, clipped and unpainted, optimized for fingering. Meanwhile you show up to parties with fakes that you never take off at any point in the night. I know for a fact you’ve had sex enough to know that wouldn’t be comfortable inside anyone’s pussy, yet nothing changes because you think you’ll be ugly without them.”</p>
<p>          Julie was shaken by the cutting remark. A part of her had really expected to come to lunch and give Cole a dressing down, after which Cole would reappear at their play session with messy lipstick and eyeliner, shamed. Then Julie would become Miss Wolfram’s favorite girl, after Cole’s inferiority was realized. Instead all she could do was sit in stunned silence.</p>
<p>          “You think you’re a better sub than me because you think you’re prettier? You don’t put nearly as much effort into actually performing for the women. I’m not just popular with the women because I’m unique, my skills are there too. You know this, you see it every time we’re in the same room together. It’s not just how I can fuck and be fucked either. I’ve learned all of the posturing down to a science. I know exactly what a domme wants from me, and I can get anything I want from them. I could never get by just being generically pretty, I had to learn the cues better than all the other girls in the room. I’m sorry you can’t do what I do Julie, maybe if you practiced and weren’t scared of people thinking you’re into women the dommes would like you better.” Cole’s tone was acid, and she looked at Julie with cool indifference.</p>
<p>          Then, after they sat together in silence for a moment, Cole sighed and looked away, eyebrows drawn. “I’m sorry I was so mean. But I hate getting this bullshit from other dykes. Don’t think I can’t tell it all makes you uncomfortable too, don’t act like you’re so different. Maybe just try being yourself for once."</p>
<p>          Julie was still angry, but all the pushing had gotten to a part of her that was very deep inside and very hurt. “But what if the women don’t like me? I want this so bad, I want to please them.”</p>
<p>          Cole looked up again, a filtered light of compassion in her eyes this time. “I know sis, me too. But I promise if you come to our session in a way that makes you more comfortable with yourself Miss Wolfram won’t get mad. Just see how it feels.”</p>
<p>          Julie sighed, drawing her mouth into an unsure frown. She didn’t know what to say. Cole nodded at her tiredly. “It’ll be ok sis,” she said to Julie with equal fatigue. The two held eye contact for a moment, and Julie gingerly decided to accept Cole’s kindness as real. Not what it seemed, but still real.</p>
<p>          After a moment Cole continued, not breaking the gaze. “So do we understand each other now?” She asked in a lighter, businesslike tone. Julie just nodded, she wasn’t sure how to feel at the moment. “Great,’ Cole smiled genuinely for the first time, “I’ll see you in a few days with Miss Wolfram.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This all fell out of me in a few hours. May or may not be a reflection on my own experiences lmao.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>